Friends Or Something More?
by LexieAnnMalfoy
Summary: What if Nathan and Haley been friends since they were little.  Haley is a popular TV star but a loser at school, while Nathan is the big man on campus. Will they finally get together? basic some what off of Nathan's dream in episode 2.20
1. Chapter 1

4

**Story: Friends or Something More**

**Written by: ****LexieAnnMalfoy**

**Summary: A short AU about Naley. What if Nathan and Haley been friends since they were little. Haley is a popular TV star but a loser at school, while Nathan is the big man on campus. Will they finally get together? I basic this story some what off of Nathan's dream in episode 2.20 - Lifetime Piling Up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea. **

**Author's Note: I not really good with the spelling and the grammar. So please don't mind the mistakes you find. Please comment. **

**Friends or Something More**

"That is so not true," said the golden hair girl, as she reached across the table to hit the boy in the chest.

"Mm-mm, whatever you say Hales." The blue-eyed boy said with a smirk.

It was early spring, the rain just stopped falling, and the sun was shining vibrantly. The docks by river were wet and slippery; sitting down on a table bench were two friends a boy and a girl. The girl had golden brown hair, big brown eyes, and she was wearing a pink poncho with dark jeans. The boy had dark brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a blue long shirt with dark jeans.

They been best friends since first grade, even though he became popular and she was a book-loving loser. Haley was in love with her best friend Nathan. He was everything she wanted in a guy cute, charming, athletic, and funny, but he was also a bit of a jerk. Haley knew that Nathan didn't feel the same and deep down it hurt. Nathan was a player. He didn't stick with one girl for to long. Haley knew that she was special because she will always be Nathan's girl.

"So Hales, what's with that ugly thing you call a shirt." Nathan laughed out.

"Hey, my mother made this for me and shut up." Haley said with a smile.

"You shut up." Nathan said back.

Haley James was your normal girl when you take a quick look at her. If you look longer you'll realize she is Haley J. James the famous TV star. Haley stars on _**Carolina**__ Girls_ the popular teenage drama show. Haley's character Lea Anderson is the complete opposite of Haley. Lea is outgoing, Haley is shy, Lea is popular with the boys, and Haley first and only kiss was with Nathan; when they were ten. Lea isn't close with her family, Haley isn't into fashion.

Nathan took look at his best friend; she was beautiful. He can't help but to remember what his mom said to him that morning. Him and his mom at her den called "Deb's Den" talking about nothing, when Haley, who was in the back washing dishes called out, "Hey Nate want to go to docks when I'm done."

Nathan yelled back a yeah, and Deb said, "You know you two are going to end up married."

"Oh, come on mom we been friends forever." Nathan said in an embarrass tone as he banged his head on the counter top.

"Good place to start." Deb said with a knowing smile. Nathan smiles as he watches Kaley eat some Cracker Jacks. He can't marry Haley she beautiful, perfect and a famous TV star. She doesn't need to be seen with him. His thoughts were interrupted when….

"Nate is that you." 'Oh no its Blake,' thought Haley. Blake Stone is your typical blond stupid but hot. She had big breast, small waist, and long legs. Haley hates Blake she is rude and also bullies Haley around.

"Blake, baby, what are you doing here." Nathan said to the blond. Blake sat down on his lap and Nathan warped his arm around her. Haley huffed with a pout unnoticed by the couple.

"I wanted to see my honey." Haley rolled her eyes at that.

"I'm kind of busy right now." Nathan said trying to get rid of the blond, by pushing Blake off of him.

"What! You are going to ditching me for this ugly loser." Blake yelled as she pointed at Haley. Haley may be a TV star; but to Tree Hill High she is and will also be a loser.

"That is my friend you are talking about. No one talks about my friend that way. You know what we're done." Nathan yelled. Nathan likes "hanging" out with Blake, but he hates it when people are rude Haley.

"I can't believe you. Dumping me over her, why don't you just date her." Blake cried out, and then she grabs Nathan's drink and pours it on him. When Blake finally left, Haley started stiffing.

"Don't even start." Nathan said with his blue eyes glaring at Haley.

"I'm sorry but that was so funny." Haley said with her hand over her mouth and shaking violently.

Nathan stood up and said jokingly, "If you're going to be like that, then I'm leaving." He knew Haley would stop him.

"No! Don't leave, I'm sorry." Haley said while she grab Nathan's arm. Nathan turned around and looked at Haley. Brown eyes locked with blue and both seem to fall under a deep spell. Nathan used his free arm to wrap around Haley's waist and pulled her closer. They both leaned closer together and Haley's eyes closed slowly. She stood up on her tiptoes to get closer. Nathan and Haley lips finally met in a slow passionate kiss.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, until both realized that they needed to breathe. "Wow, that was wow." Haley said breathily.

"Yeah" Nathan whispers back.

Nathan lean back down to Haley and their lips connected again. This was it, true love, everything they both had been looking for. Why was he so worried about being with Haley, his mom was right they are perfect together. She was in heaven Nathan was kissing her. They pulled apart again. "Hales, there something I want to say." Nathan said breathlessly in her ear.

"Yeah, what is it." Haley said.

"My whole life you been the only girl for me. I just was afraid that I wasn't good enough for you, I mean your Haley James, my best friend, TV's hottest star. What I'm trying to say is that I love you." Nathan said.

"Oh Nathan I love you too. I always have." Haley cried has she hugged him. Nathan couldn't believe it she felt the same. This was the greatest moment for both of their lives.

Haley reached up to kiss Nathan. This is amazing, would of thought that Haley James, former TV star, would be standing here today marrying Nathan Scott, now famous basketball player. The crowd behind them was cheering. Standing in the front row was Deb smiling 'You know you two are going to end up married.'

**Tennischica**

**2008-03-21**

**ch 2,** This story is really cute and I liked it alot

**ItalHunni28**

**2008-03-21**

**ch 2,** wow...just wow...touching. I like it

**OhItIsLoved**

**2008-03-21**

**ch 2, ** that was so sad. i really liked the story, good job on it.

**OhItIsLoved**

**2008-03-20**

**ch 1,** aww...that was adorable.

**ItalHunni28**

**2008-03-20**

**ch 1,** cute...i'd like to see where it goes! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Friends Or Something More?**

**Written by: ****LexieAnnMalfoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea. **

**Author's Note: This is a short ending to this story it's kind of sad. I would also like to say again I'm not good with the spelling and the grammar so please don't mind it.** **The lyrics come from ****Good Charlotte song Ghost of You. **

**Ghost Of You**

"_And I'm not looking for_

_Anything but us_

_Anything but what we were_

_And I'm not asking for_

_Painted memories_

_I only want to know you're here"_

"Haley James Scott lived a life full of love, hope, and dreams." Standing in front of a crowd of people was a tall golden blond hair boy with blue eyes. Even though he was smiling you can see the tears pooling in his eyes has he spoke these words. "She was a loving mother, she made the best cookies. She was a great grandmother, and a faithful wife to my father." Jamie Scott was the oldest son to Haley and Nathan Scott.

You see Nathan and Haley lived a long full life. They had four children James Lucas Scott, Penelope Jane Scott, and the twins Elizabeth Lee Scott and Dean Royal Scott. Nathan died two years before his loving wife Haley. Their life was one of fairly tales. They met when they were just six and fall in love when they were just ten. It was long journey for them to get together. Finally at the age of eighteen they're love blossom into something that even Webster couldn't define.

After collage Nathan and Haley married. Nathan then became the next Michael Jordan, while former TV star Haley James now Scott said she would follow him to the ends of the earth. Two years after they married little Jamie Scott was born. Nathan and Haley couldn't be happier. Two years after Jamie, Penny was born with her mother's big brown eyes and her fathers smile. After Penny was born Nathan decided to settle down in their old hometown of Tree Hill. Where Haley became a teacher and Nathan coached his old team the Ravens. Three years later the twins were born and the Scott family was complete along with a bunny, a dog, and a cat.

"_So here I am pacing around this house again_

_With pictures of us living on these walls_

_I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe and I'm wondering_

_I'm wondering if its you that i feel if its you that I feel here haunting me forever"_

Jamie Scott grew up to be just like his father, with two kids of his own and a lovely wife. Penny Scott grew up to become like her Uncle Lucas a famous writer and had four children of her own. Eliza Scott sadly died at the young age of thirty from Cancer but before her death she had three beautiful daughters. Dean Scott became a teacher of mythically at North Carolina University and had two sets of twins.

Nathan and Haley couldn't be prouder for their children. Haley, who was so heartbroken of her daughter's death, that it is said Haley said her name and Nathan's right before she passed away. Jamie would like to believe that Eliza and his dad were standing in the light greeting his mom into heaven. "And I know right now Mom, Dad, and Eliza are staring down on us smiling. Today shouldn't be a day of saddest cause in the words of Aunt Brooke "Naley's together again" along with their lost daughter." In the back of the funeral home you can see an outline of an old woman, a ghost, maybe, or just a memory and she smiling with tears in her eyes. Has you see the ghost disappear the doors blow open and you can hear the words of Nathan's mother 'you know the two are going to end up married.'

"_A ghost of you_

_Is all that I have left._

_Is all that I have left of you to hold._

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing left of what we were at all"_


End file.
